Heroes of Valindor
|-|The Iron King= |-|The Frozen Queen= |-|The Space Knight= |-|The Winged Knight= Character theme Summary John Valindor and Jane Valindor are the fated rulers of the Kingdom of Valindor. They also protect their home village against the tyranny of Orc Warchief Gilmark. They are also the protectors of a collection of legendary artefacts that hold unimaginable power. Once recruited as a leader into the U.A.C, they lead the ancients (Previously known as Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 5-A with various artefacts | 3-B, 3-A with all Artefacts Name: John Valnidor (The Iron King), Jane Valindor (The Frozen Queen) Origin: Operation Endgame Gender: Male/Female Age: 20 Classification: Knight, Mage, King/Queen, Paladin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master H2H Combatant, Bow Marksmen and Sword Master, Healing, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Blessed, Minor Precognition, Illusion Manipulation, Can summon mirror images, Curse Manipulation, Limited flight, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Minor knowledge of Necromancy, Teleportation, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (The Sword of Hope contains the souls and power of it's dead victims), Time Paradox Immunity. Resistance to various types of Magic, Curses, and Illusion Manipulation. | All previous powers but to a higher degree. Black Hole Creation, Time Stop (Can effectively freeze targets in place), Regeneration (Low-Mid normally, Low-Godly with all artefacts), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Near Immunity to Darkness, Holy, and Elemental attacks, Black Holes, Magic/Arcane, can steal positive effects from others and make any spells cast, work against the caster (If the caster uses an attack on John/Jane, it fires at the caster instead. If it's a defensive/passive buff, John/Jane can steal it), can become Intangible using magic and affect intangible beings, Spatial Manipulation (With Magic), True Flight, Portal Creation (Can open portal to anywhere they want to go) Attack Potency: City Block level (Caused a clash that did the amount of damage), Large Planet level with Artefacts (Said artefacts were stated to be able to atomise a planet) | Multi-Galaxy level (Can fight on par with Death and Rage Eternal, Universe level (Could hurt God Eternal) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can dodge fireballs from close distances), Massively Hypersonic+ (The artefacts allow the wielder to move at the speed of the elements/lightning) | Massively FTL+, possibly Infinite (Scaling from UAC Troopers) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift carts full of heavy goods), Class 10 with artefact amplification (Can lift larger animals) | At least Class Y (Can casually move around planets with magic) Striking Strength: City Block Class, Large Planet Class with amplification | Multi-Galactic, Universal with all artefacts Durability: City Block level (Was at the epicentre of an explosion of this magnitude), Star level with the Shield of Fate (Was said to contain the protection of the sun) | Multi-Solar System level with Armour with Multi-Galaxy level shields (Shares technology with R.I.F.T, High Universe level with all artefacts (The Agents empowered the artefacts so that even with the destruction of the infinite universe, they could still survive) Stamina: Very High. Can fight entire legions of enemies at once without tiring | Godly. Superior to that of a U.A.C Trooper. Range: Melee Range, hundreds of metres with bows Standard Equipment: *Armours of Valindor *Bow of Justice *Shield of Fate *Dagger of Fury *Sword of Hope *Sword of Vengeance *Dragonskin Vambraces Intelligence: Gifted in wide variety of combat styles, magic arts and hunting techniques | Combat Genius. Trained with the most elite warriors in the multiverse to learn a whole a wide range of combat tactics. Weaknesses: Not as strong without artefacts (Pre U.A.C). Puts him/herself in the line of fire to protect others. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heroes of Valindor *'Sword of Hope:' Wielding the Sword of Hope boosts the speed of the wielder to that of lightning. It also allows the wielder to absorb the souls of dead victims into the sword. If the sword has enough souls it can atomise a planet *'Dagger of Fury:' The wielder who posses the Dagger of Fury is a able to freeze the blood of those who are wounded by it. They also receive intense knowledge that flows through their mind allowing them to receive knowledge of the skills from previous users. *'Bow of Justice:' Wielding the Bow of Justice allows the user to temporarily see into the future to see the outcomes of the shot. The Bow also allows the user to see through illusions to reveal true identities or see through duplicates to find the real target. *'Sword of Vengeance:' Allows the wielder to create burns that would easily cut through normal steel. When cutting through the air, the air is ignited into flames *'Dragonskin Vambraces:' These Vambraces are permanently bind into the flesh of those who wield it. This allows magical energy to flow through the user allowing them to cast many spells: **'Fire:' Allows the user to control the movement of fire/lava/flames as well as create fireballs **'Water:' The user can freely control and move water molecules as desired. When fighting in a environment with lots of water, it can be controlled to essentially drown the opposition. Water can also by combined with holy manipulation to create healing effects. **'Earth:' Plants, roots and rocks can be controlled to grapple or to form shields from incoming attacks. Can also be combined with air attacks to send a blinding wave of dust. **'Air:' Can cause vortexes and lashes of air that crack like a whip. Can also manipulate the air to suffocate others, although it requires focus. **'Electrical:' The user can absorb electricity, most commonly from summoned lightning, and channel it towards opponents. **'Ice:' Can turn controlled water into ice, as well shoot penetrative shards of ice at enemies. **'Darkness:' Can bend the shadows of an opponent to fight the being casting it (Is physically as strong as the being casting the shadow) **'Holy:' Can send energy of light to burn into the opposition (Is more effective against demons and evil beings) **'Arcane:' Arcane magic allows the heroes to create mirror images that also attack and do damage via casting spells too. Magic can be used for hovering or creating a lift to reach higher structures. Can send arcane tentacles that latch onto an opponent draining their knowledge. **'Elemenatal:' Sends and elemental bomb compromised of: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electrical, Ice, Darkness, Holy and Arcane, that penetrates into the body of the being causing them to feel the extremes of all the elements simultaneously causing them to go into a fit till they are dead. This requires intense focus and energy to do so. *'Necromancy:' Can curse others so that their body decays till they die. *'Shield of Fate' Protects the user from curses and magical based attacks via shielding the user in an aura. *'Wielding all Artefacts' When a single user has all items on them, they are blessed with the ability to be able to remain alive in the present, even if killed in the past. Lord of the Ancients Gallery Dragonskin Vambraces.png|Dragonskin Vambraces Bow of Justice.png|Bow of Justice Dagger of Fury.png|Dagger of Fury Shield of Fate.png|Shield of Fate Sword of Hope.png|Sword of Hope Sword of Vengeance.jpg|Sword of Vengeance Note: I do not own any of these images nor do I take any credit for them, all credit goes to the respective designers/owners Key Heroes of Valindor | Lord of the Ancients Other Notable Victories: Shifuto (The Dreamcrosser Squad (Verse)) Shifuto's Profile (Note: 5-A versions were used and speed was equalised) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Royal Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Holy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Knights Category:Hunters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Paladins Category:Mages Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8